Our First Big Break
Our First Big Break is song from The Star of Christmas. Lyrics Cavis: This is our big break we may never get a chance again. It's our big break so we're gonna do it right! It's our big break the peas are gonna have to dance again it's our big break just like opening night! (Dialogue) Millward: So what's in the box? Cavis: Ha Milward! In this modern age it isn't enough just to have a great story anymore, Nooo! you need to show the audience something they've never seen before! Millward: You've got a monkey that can yodel? Cavis: No, Milward! Electric lights! Spectacles the name of the game! Millward: Woah. Cool. But doesn't the Royal Theater across town already have electric lights? Cavis: Sure on the building that's easy! But we're gonna give him something that's never been done! We're gonna string electric lights on the scenery itself! Millward: Wow. Can you do that? Seymour: It's a bit of a fire hazard bu- Cavis:(interrupting Seymour) But when you get your big break, sometimes you gotta take big chances! Right Winston? Winston(Jean-Claude): That's Right Misoure Appythart! (Song continues) Cavis: Cause it’s our big break! Seymour: So we're gonna take a chance again! Cavis: It’s our big break cause we’re running out of time! Millward: It's Our Big Break! Cavis: Yeah, they want extravagance, my friend! Millward: It's our big break! Cavis: Now go find that rhyme! (Dialogue) Cavis: Say Winston, Any luck with the Prince? Winston:(To Cavis quietly) I'm talking to him right now. (To the prince on the phone) Hello Prince! Seymour: You mean The Crown prince? Prince Fredrick? Cavis: Indeed! Heir to the throne, and England's number 1 theater critic a good word from him in the show sure to succeed! Seymour: So is he coming? Cavis: Ah huhhuh he will be as soon as he hears what a spectacle is it and that it stars his favorite actress, Miss Effie Prickering. Seymour: Huh? Effie Pickering is in your musical? Cavis: Well-hehehehe not yet exactly. Winston: But she is in his office. Cavis: What? (clears his throat. To Effie Pickering) Miss Pickering, its so good of you to come. Effie Pickering(Madame Blueberry): Let's cut to the chase, Misour Appletart. Cavis: Appythart. Effie Pickering: Oui, you have 2 minutes to convince me I should be in this musical "The Princess and the Plum." Cavis: (chuckles) Its "The Princess and The Plumber." A plum is a fruit, while a plumber is a skilled laborer who works on-uh. Pipes Effie Pickering: Ze clock is ticking? Cavis: Well, its a story about a sad princess and kindly plumber and the power of love. You see on the night before christmas, the princess's sink backs up and so of course as she calls the plumber. Now Unbeknowest to the plumber, the princess's pipes are magic pipes. So as he's working them on christmas eve- Winston: -he is visited by the 4 fairy peas of christmas! (The Fairy Peas of Christmas) The 4 peas: (singing) Oh, we are the fairy peas! We like to eat strawberry cheese. Oh, we are the fairy peas of christmas! Lyrics(Contiuned) (Dialogue) Millward: Oh that's a good one. Cavis: (continuing) And the sugarplum fairy. (chuckles) Get it? Winston: No sir I don't really get it either, but it will have electric lights!! Effie Pickering: Ze Royal Theater has electric lights too. Cavis: ON THE SCENERY!?! Effie Pickering: CAN YOU DO ZHAT!? Cavis: Oh yeah. Effie Pickering: Well will she crown prince be there? Because you know zis show will fail without a good word from zhe crown prince. Cavis: Ohhoho but of course! He'll be...uh. You defintely be.....uh. I'll be right back. Winston: Effie Pickering? Oh oui she's your favorite I know oh oui she would be...most definitely.......PLEASE HOLD! Millward: Possum....blo-ssom, Blo-ssom. Cavis: Tell me the prince is coming! Winston: If Miss Pickering is in, zhen ze Prince is in. Cavis: Well, if the prince is in, I think Miss Pickering is in. So you get the prince, and then I'll get Miss Pickering! Winston: Okay and you ze pickering and I'll get ze prince! Cavis: Right. Millward: Flossom crossom? tralalalalalaosssm? Cavis: Oh ho rest assured! Prince Frederick will definitely be there! Effie Pickering: mmmmmm Very intresting, Monsieur Applecart. Let me give some thought. Cavis: Appythart. So you’ll uh...call me tomorrow? Effie Pickering: Zat is enough. I will be in ze show, ze lights and ze plums and ze peas. Cavis: Oh ho ho ho HEY THAT'S GREAT! Winston: So you can come? Fantastic! You will not be sorry. Cavis: And the best thing is, that it's all for good cause and you see I've noticed that people in this town don't always seem to love each other well(Millward: dossom?). and it's my theory that a big spectacular show filled with beauty, and and electric lights. THAT'LL TEACH LONDON HOW TO LOVE!! Effie Pickering: I don't rehearse before 10:00 a.m. and i don't work with animals or children. Good day Monsiur Applecute. Cavis: Eh heh heh eh Appythart! We did it SHE'S IN ha ha! THE PRINCE? Winston: He's coming? Millward: Schlossam....crossam...... picassom. Cavis: This is great. Now, all we need is that rhyme! Millward: Fossum...Gossum..b.........BLOSSOM!!! Our First Big Break Reprise Millward: (singing) Oh plummer you dropped your possum. Yes princess i think it is true! I was hoping our love might BLOSSOM! But the possum is eating my shoe! Cavis: Gold, Millward! That's gold! (singing) Its Our first big break and if the show is really pretty. Millward: Its our first big break! Cavis: Then i do believe! Millward: Our First Big break! Cavis: ''That we're gonna show this city how to really love, starting christmas eve! ''It's going just as i hoped. What? "All New Christmas Production. Saint Barts Church. Christmas eve?" (end of Our First Big Break)﻿ Fun Facts *In the original script, Cavis' "It's our big break. The peas are going to dance again." is originally as "It's our big break. The guys are going to dance again". *There's some continuity errors in some scenes. **In the beginning of the song, Cavis is shown wearing the bow-tie when he opens the door. When he opens the second door, the bow-tie stays on his white shirt when he hops over to the peas. However, after the song ends, the bow-tie disappears. ***On a similar note, Millward's mouth clips through the door panel. **When the peas are shown dancing in circles, Seymour is not there until the door opens before Millward hops over to the entrance. Goofs *In the Brazilian (Audio News) dub of the video, when Cavis, Millward and Seymour are shown walking in the entrance, some animation errors are seen (which were fixed in later re-releases of the episode, despite the original Word Entertainment version still keeping in the animation errors): **Millward's mouth is shown floating when the door opens. **Cavis clips through the couch when he hops over to the peas. **Seymour's goggles can be seen halfway on the screen (while Millward is shown hopping) before hopping over to Cavis. **In the DVD version, Millward's mustache twitches while Cavis is shown hopping on the carpet. Tim explained in the commentary that this was an unfixable mistake. Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:The Star of Christmas Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Songs